


School

by Melody_Harkness



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness





	School

"She needs to go to school, Gabriel!"  
"Oh yeah? And how do you think it's gonna look like? She is a half angel, she is growing differently. What are you gonna tell them when she starts in year one but then jumps straight in year five? There is no way how to cover it, Sammy."  
"But she can't stay here in the bunker just with us, that's not healthy. She needs people in her own age."  
"Sammy, Sammy... one more time, she is not a human. She doesn't have the same needs. But if you insist we can try something."


End file.
